


Maybe, it should be that easy

by soshaku



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soshaku/pseuds/soshaku
Summary: It's nice to have something that just works.





	Maybe, it should be that easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [_konyan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=_konyan).



Hands meeting hands, small matching marks on their wrists, light enough that they can only see it when they are with each other - when you're entirely too close to the other. Their final live as UNDEAD. Their final live with each other, adrenaline coursing through their veins as they had stepped into the green room, away from the two other temporary members of the temporary unit DEADMANs. Adonis and Koga had already said their peace and left, so just the two of them left together, as it was meant to be.

The hustle and bustle of staff already gone. Hands in hair in their tiny dressing room, knowing no one would come. 

"So, are you going to leave me after all, Kaoru-kun?"

"Are you crazy, or just going senile?" pressing a chaste kiss to Rei's wrist, the mark they shared looked like nothing, but it was the exact same on each of them. It was neither here nor there how they over came their difficulties and reconciling the issues with the fact that they, of all people, were meant to be together. But that tumultuous time was in the past now, and they only knew peace between each other. Graduation would bring a new adventure.

"So it is decided, we will continue on together until our precious children join us."

"Your precious children thank you very much, I want no ownership for a doggie."

They had already found themselves collapsed into the tiny loveseat, if it could speak, I'm sure it would speak of many sordid love affairs. Adrenaline and exhaustion mixing in. Sitting side by side, but legs dangling over each other, fingers continuing to run through hair as if it was the finest silk. Kaoru offered a kindness now he never offered before discovering their predicament. If you asked him, he wouldn't admit it, but the tenderness Rei offered him in their shared moments reminded him of his mother- how cruel was fate giving him exactly what he needs?

"I am terribly glad then I must admit, to be able to continue singing on stage with you."

"I honestly think you're just looking for an excuse to try to make out with me in front of a crowd, you voyeur."

Laughing and putting his hands up like he was at gunpoint, "You've found me out!"

"You're too predictable."

Kaoru moving his his lips towards Rei's neck, light kisses peppering the other. Rei never expected Kaoru to be reciprocal in their relationship, but he was so utterly glad for how much affection his Kaoru showers him with. Taking the other's chin in hand and moving his face to a clearer view, chapped lips meeting repeatedly. Nothing more, nothing less sordid. Rei not being one to enjoy fooling around on campus unless they were under lock and key of his music club room, his domain. 

Well, maybe Kaoru could push it a little, they were graduating soon anyways. Sliding his hands under the other’s button up to find the dip of his back, that curvature always drove Kaoru a bit crazy. Running his fingers up and down, the lithe back, taught skin and muscle. Before he knew it, he felt a pinch on the tip of his nose, pushing him back into view in front of Rei. A trio of ‘ah ah ah,’ knowing he was caught. 

“Don’t make me beg Sakuma-san~” 

“Don’t tease me with that name Kaoru-kun~”

“Right, I’m sorry  _ Rei _ . Sometimes I cannot help myself, especially after a performance like tonight.”

Rei pursed his lips together, momentarily lost in thought, “Kaoru-kun, we’re going to be together. We are meant to be together. Let us move in together after we finally graduated, would you consider it?”

The smallest moment of shock gracing Kaoru’s face before the situation registered, and he burst into a fit of laughter, “Really? That’s how you ask that?”

Furrowing his brows just a bit, “Forgive me, is it not something you wish for?”

Trying to swallow his amusement, “no, I should have expected things to move like this. Of course I want to Rei.”

“I’m glad then,” a plaintive kiss on Kaoru’s nose to apologize for pinching it, “I just want to see you happy, I am sure you will be happier being out of that situation.”

“Idiot, I’m already happy.”

“Then, you will be even happier,” smiling into another kiss, Rei wasn’t sure what their future was going to hold, Kaoru wasn’t sure what their future would hold.

But, it was going to be  _ their _ future,  _ together. _

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaahhhh happy holidays!!!! I am your secret santa, kon! I wanted to write something just incredibly nice since I personally tend to write a lot of angst. Just. Let Hakaze Kaoru be happy!!!! That boy deserves the world, considering his personal life.


End file.
